Kiss
by MovieVillain
Summary: Komugi learned Koyori is Magical Maid Koyori, so she has a solution to bring her friend back from Ungrar.


Nurse Witch Komugi is now in a fight for her life against her archenemy, Magical Maid Koyori, by the skyscraper in the night. She is down to being defeated by her because she wouldn't dare to hurt her.

Why is that?

Because she now knows she is none other her best friend, Koyori. It made sense to her; her name, appearance, and bust size. Koyori Kokubungi and Magical Maid Koyori are one and the same person. Maya told her about it, and the reason for her friend acting evil is because Ungrar is possessing her.

"Any last words, Nurse Witch Komugi?" the magical maid pointed her staff on the fallen girl.

"Just two words..." Komugi gets up and is about to make her move. "My kiss!"

She approaches her opponent and puts her lips on hers for a kiss. With this, Ungrar is expelled from his vessel as the power of love is stronger than his possession. Before he could escape, Maya captured him by placing him inside a jar.

Koyori has regained control of herself but she's still in her magical girl form.

"W-What just happened?" she asked upon looking at her surroundings. It's obvious that whenever she is back to normal, she has no memories of what she did as Magical Maid Koyori. She turns to her savior who helped her stand up from the floor. "Nurse Witch Komugi, is that you?"

"Yes, that's me!" the pink-haired replied with her pose. "For this moment on, you will know my secret identity."

"And who are you really?"

"My name is Komugi Nakahara."

"Komugi? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yes, it's me," was the reply.

"That is so cool," her best friend complimented on her magical girl outfit.

"You think?" Komugi asked while she blushed.

"That's very nice of you, Komugi, but aren't you going to tell her of what she has become?" Maya approached them.

"Me? What is it that...?" Koyori looked at her body to see of her maid outfit. "Wait, does that mean that I...?"

"Yup. Let me help you regain those memories. Bad memories, that is."

As the goddess puts her two fingers on the purple-haired girl's forehead, memories of her actions as Magical Maid Koyori appearing on her mind, including the times she fought with her own friend. This is enough for Koyori to have tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, Komugi, what have I done?" she sobbed. "I've done... terrible things to you. I almost... killed you!"

Komugi wraps her arms around her best friend to give her comfort.

"It's okay, Koyori. It wasn't your fault. Ungrar controlled your body to do this horrible things to me. You're not to blame for this. I know you would never hurt me. All that matters now is that you're back in control of your own body."

"Was it you who freed me?" the purple girl looked at her.

"Yes, I did," the pink girl replied with a smile. "You're my best friend, and that's why I saved you."

With this much comfort, Koyori returned the hug.

"Thank you, Komugi. Thank you."

As they let go of the hug, they turned to Maya.

"Will I be stuck like this?" Koyori asked the goddess.

"No, of course not. You can transform back to normal if you say the right words. You're free of Ungrar now, but you still have that power which you can control now. I guess the crisis is averted," was the reply as she turned to Komugi. "Well, I got to get going. I hope you help your friend in how to fight like you."

"Of course. We're best friends," Komugi reassured as Maya flies away.

* * *

It's been a week since the crisis regarding Magical Maid Koyori is now over. Speaking of this, Komugi is training her in how to control her powers. Along with this, Koyori meets Mugi-maru, Koyori's perverted rabbit mascot. Because of him having a fond for her large breasts, Komugi will have to stop him from harassing her friend.

With this, Nurse Witch Komugi and Magical Maid Koyori are now a duo fighting infection that the escaped Ungrar will try to pull. This is just the beginning of them working together, and they're liking it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? My first Nurse Witch Komugi fanfiction, and it's a fix fic.  
**


End file.
